Hypernova Neptunia: Milk Tea
by GunsOfYuri
Summary: (R-18, IffyVert, contains: Lactation) IF is invited by Vert to try out a new brew of milk tea she's made.


The wind whipped at her hair as she sped down Leanbox's highways. IF was there on usual guild business, nothing too out of the ordinary. She had promised to Vert that the next time she was in town, she'd visit. She finished up some guild quests and was heading straight for the basilicom as fast as she legally could, not wanting to keep Vert waiting.

Once she arrived at the outer gates, she encountered security and withdrew her ID. With a violent booming, the huge doors flew open with such force that the guards on either side were flattened against the walls, "Oh, my sweet Iffy, you've finally arrived!" Before IF had time to react, the green figure darted to her and IF found herself in an embrace, having her oxygen supply squeezed out like toothpaste.

IF regained her senses and comprehended the situation. "L-Lady Vert, please calm down! And are those guards okay?" she asked, concerned.

"No need to worry, they're quite alright," she assured but the pained groan coming from behind the door told a different story.

IF, still in Verts overly-loving arms, was now quickly being carried towards the basilicom. "Could you at least put me down?" she bluntly requested. Although she didn't really mind being cradled by Vert, some guards were starting to stare.

"I suppose I may have overreacted a bit," Vert admitted, gently setting IF on the ground.

"A bit? I think you just hospitalized two of your guards," she responded as they strolled towards their destination

Vert put a hand on the other side of IF's head and pulled her close, "Let's not concern ourselves with that now," she said as she began caressing IF's hair.

They entered Vert's private floor. She announced, "I've been wanting you to try this new milk tea blend that I made. Please make yourself comfortable while I prepare it."

IF settled on a couch in the living room and watched as Vert started a process involving leaves, boiling water, and whatnot but IF's eyes were drawn away from the cooking to a subtle yet distracting sway in Vert's hips. The shape of her rear could be made out through her flowing dress. The bottom was so finely shaped, IF's train of thought wandered as she pondered about how it might feel. Probably squishy, not unlike her breasts. She thought about what it could be like to grab them, maybe-. The cold drool at the corner of her mouth caused her to snap out of her fantasy before it went somewhere too dangerous. She caught herself staring and averted her gaze, " _What the hell was that, IF? I could never grossly disrespect Lady Vert like that..."_ she scolded herself. She then wondered, " _Is she doing that purpose or is it just a habit?"_ but dismissed it as just something Vert does, not really wanting to think about it any more.

A matter of minutes passed and Vert poured the steaming liquid into two teacups but then she carried them not to the dining table but to another room, out of sight. " _Now what's she doing?"_ The faint sound of more pouring came from behind the closed door.

Vert came back out and served the tea, now a solid tan color. "Vert, what were you doing in that room?"

"My secret ingredient," she replied mischievously, winking.

IF suspiciously eyed the contents of her cup. Vert took a sip from her own as to show there was totally nothing malicious happening. Hesitantly, IF tasted it. All of her doubt immediately washed away with the perfect blend of sweetness and smoothness. It was divine, the milk was especially tasty, "Wow Vert, this is actually really good! How did you get such a rich flavor?"

Vert giggled, "It's in the milk although the specifics are the secret. But just for you I think I can make an exception. I'll let you drink directly from the source if you wish." Sultriness crept into her words. "If you want to know where I got such perfect milk…" She executed her signature move: the breast jiggle.

IF sat still for a moment with a blank expression, processing what she heard, not really getting it at first. Like a lightswitch, It clicked. "Waiwaiwaiwaiwait! Y-you can't actually mean- the- you…- WHAT!?" Her eyes shot to Vert's chest, darted to her cup, back to the chest and then IF felt something trickle out of her nose. She touched it and saw red staining her fingers. Her vision blurred, sound became muffled, then everything faded away to nothing.

…

Warmth was the first thing IF started to feel. A sense of comfort and protection as well. She felt some light pressure against her neck, it was soft yet still solid. IF forced her eyes open to see herself shallowly embedded between two large mounds and looked upward to see Vert smiling at her.

Vert laid on her side, her right hand was behind IF's neck, hand playing with her hair once more. The other arm went around her waist, holding her close. IF had been stripped down to just panties at some point.

Vert was wearing her lacy, green nightie too. Low cut to show off her deep cleavage. It's thin, semi-transparent fabric allowed viewing of her voluptuous hips and it was split down the middle, displaying her seductive midriff. Her thick thighs were complemented by thigh-high socks, which drew attention up to her pelvis in lacy, green panties.

"You're awake!" exclaimed Vert excitedly but at a hushed volume, "please don't pass out like that, you'll scare me!" she said in a tone a mother would use.

"Vert, why am I naked?" IF asked sluggishly.

"When you passed out, I had to make sure your respiratory systems were still functioning properly," Vert explained. It seemed like a fair justification at the time.

"Well, okay, I guess…" IF felt like she should be questioning this predicament more but she was drowsy and truthfully didn't want to leave Vert's loving embrace. Her caring demeanor, gorgeous body, and soothing voice caved in on IF and caused her to throw away reason and give in to her desires. She snuggled her head against Vert's pillowy chest.

"Hmhmhm, you're so cute Iffy! How about your reward for being honest, hmm? You do still want to sample my milk, correct?" Vert slowly pulled the right cup of her nightie to the side, revealing one of her bare breasts. IF's eyes widened, effectively waking her up even though she thought she might be dreaming. IF certainly did not turn down Vert's offer.

Vert took IF's hand with her own and placed them on her bust. "We'll have to give them a little massage and churn up the milk so my little Iffy can drink easily." Vert guided IF's hands in a circular motion before letting go as IF continued stimulation on her own. IF thoroughly kneaded and squeezed the mammaries until another command came from Vert, "Lastly, you'll have to tease my nipples. This will make them erect and easier to suck on."

IF slid her hand from around the base of the breast, upward toward the nipple, her fingers meeting around the tip. She started to gently pinch and pull the nipple until got nice and stiff. Tiny droplets of milk began to leak out. Finally, Vert said, "I think it's ready~"

The nipple was centimeters from IF's mouth. Vert felt her hot, eager breath brushing against it. IF looked up at Vert with big, liquid eyes and a blush across her cheeks, as if waiting for permission. Vert used her hand on the back of IF's head to coax her towards her prize. IF closed her eyes and felt the nipple meet her lips. She wrapped her lips around it and began to gently suckle. Vert's sweet milk washed over IF's tongue and poured down her throat.

IF was now in a trance-like state of arousal. She gleefully continued to feed and realized that she was doing little else to pleasure Vert. She flicked her tongue across the nipple and traced the areola, eliciting a low hum from Vert. With her free hand, she pinched the other breast's nipple, feeling streaks of milk run down her fingers.

IF pushed herself further into the breast, causing more milk to cascade out. So much that her petite mouth couldn't hold it all and the extra liquid spilled down the IF's cheeks. It was like an aphrodisiac, IF felt her nethers become warm and damp. Both of her hands were occupied so she tried rubbing her thighs together until Vert said, "There won't be any need for that. Just leave pleasuring your naughty slit to me~"

IF felt fingers glide down her belly to her crotch. Vert used her center finger and slowly caressed through her panties. A wet spot could be felt on the fabric.

"Already this wet? You must really want it then." Vert slid her fingers under the panties and delicately rubbed the clit, causing IF to shudder and moan. Vert slowly inserted her finger, resulting in a long, drawn out groan from IF as the finger creeped deeper into her sacred place. "Your pussy is so tight. It's closing around my finger like it wants more~ Could it be possible that you're a virgin, Iffy?"

IF, feeling humiliated, simply grunted, "Mm-hm."

"Aww, how adorable. I'll make sure that you'll feel really good for your first time." Vert began thrusting her finger in an out of IF's moistening love hole, eliciting a soft moan each time that Vert could feel vibrate through her breast.

Vert extracted her center finger so only the tip remained inside of her partner. She joined her pointer and middle finger at IF's seeping entrance before shoving her two fingers deep inside drawing a sudden gasp from IF and her lips parting from the nipple.

Vert didn't wait to start roughly fingering IF's virgin womanhood, her fingers became slicker as love nectar began to wet them.

Every now and then, Vert would spread her fingers and twist them around inside of IF, pushing against the walls of her canal. Vert also used her thumb to tease IF's love button while still finger-fucking her, causing love juices to begin dripping onto the bedsheets.

IF panted with the rhythm of the thrusts and leaned against Vert's chest to steady herself. "So, does it feel good?" Vert asked with a grin.

"Yes, It feels amazing! Keep going, please don't stop!" IF begged.

IF's rapid panting began to crescendo and she threw her arms around Vert and held her tightly.

"You're about to cum, aren't you?" Vert said rhetorically, "Please let all your lewd fluids flow out without restraint. I want your first time cumming from another woman to satisfy you, Iffy."

With that, IF shut her eyes and cried out as her glistening, viscous honey poured from between her legs and ran down her thighs.

She heaved heavily and opened her eyes to see Vert's living smile.

Vert withdrew her soaked fingers and observed them for moment before quickly leaning into IF's face and pressing her lips against hers. Vert's tongue cleaned IF's mouth of leftover breast milk.

Vert pulled away and closed her eyes before licking and sucking IF's cum off her fingers. 'Mmm~ A mix of Iffy's sweet nectar and my milk, truly a heavenly combination. I bet you would like a taste too~"

Vert placed her fingers on IF's lips and painted them with the drink. The inviting cocktail that rested right on IF's lips forced her tongue out to taste. IF savored the flavor and an uncontrollable blush came across her cheeks.

Vert giggled, "Here, have some more~" she let IF suck the remaining liquid off her fingers. Her tongue circled the fingertips, stroked up and down the length and explored the space between, not missing a single drop.

"I never thought you could be such a dirty girl Iffy. If something is ever troubling you, I would gladly tend to you."

IF found that sweet albeit very perverted. Her mind moved away from sex as she realized, "Wait, how did you even start producing milk?"

"Goddesses have their ways. Let's just rest, alright?" IF again found herself under the influence of exhaustion. She let Vert tenderly cuddle her small figure as she drifted off into dreamland.


End file.
